Episode 3700 (30th March 2004)
Plot The Dingles put their plan to have their revenge against Scott into practise. As Scott sits in his car waiting for Dawn, the Dingles bundle him into the back of their van. Scott has no idea where he's being taken and is terrified as Zak pleads with Cain not to go too far. Terrified Scott is led to believe he's being taken to somewhere high up and his worst fears are confirmed when he's led up a rocky path. Little does he know that he's on the cricket pitch. Leaving Scott to spend the night thinking that one wrong move could see him plunge into the abyss the Dingles retire to the pub. Paddy and Emily return home to find an intricately constructed house of playing cards on their kitchen table. Afraid that the house of cards may have some deep significance for Marlon they tiptoe around it for fear of disturbing it. Later Alan pops round and accidentally knocks the tower of cards over and he and Paddy try to in vain to rebuild it. When Marlon returns they expect him to rant at them but he accepts the destruction of the card structure and he seems to be more his old self again. Unhappy to find herself at home again with only her baby and the TV for company, Dawn allows Scott to talk her into an afternoon out. When she arrives, done up in her best outfit, to find Scott's car empty she has no choice but to wait for his return. As she sits there her dad drives past. She admits to Bob that she is unhappy being married to Terry. He tells her that she has to decide whether she thinks she can spend the rest of her life feeling this way or not. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Noah Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) Guest cat *Charlie Willis - Andrew Readman *Rachel Whatmore - Zoe Lambert *Nancy Ryan - Michelle Butt Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Skipdale Women's Prison - Solicitor's room *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Office and living room *Hotten Road *Dingle van *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and Special Care Baby Unit *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Cricket Pavilion Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,400,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes